


I've got thick skin and an Elastic Heart

by Kai_2010



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Coffee Shops, Eye Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, open mic night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_2010/pseuds/Kai_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dean is singing at the local coffee shop, he sees a pair of blue eyes that just might change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based loosely off of the cover of Elastic Heart by All Time Low (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-mdiSFm8N8)

This chapter can be read as a stand-alone if you do not want to read explicit material. 

~~X~~ 

It was Saturday night and the late fall weather made Dean hug himself a little closer as he walked towards the coffee shop that he frequented. He had his acoustic guitar case slinged across his back and it bounced with every footstep he made. He made his way to the door and he opened and shut it quickly, relishing the warm air that he was encompassed by. 

“Dean!!” Dean looked around and spotted Charlie, his best friend, waving at him. He waved back and made his way to her. 

“Heya Charlie!” He hugged her and she screamed, much to his surprise. 

“I can’t believe you are going to sing a song! Are you nervous? You shouldn’t be nervous! I know you usually sing to me, but just imagine that it’s only me, and I’m in my underwear….okay no, don’t imagine that, but just imagine that it’s a hot guy in his underwear!” She released him and grinned up at him. 

“Alright, hot guy in his underwear. I think I’ll be fine, Charlie.” He smiled at her and he looked around. The coffee house was already packed, he noticed mostly college students and some older adults as well. 

“Have you seen Sammy?” He asked her, wondering where his brother and his fiancé, Jess were. 

Charlie shakes her head. “No, but we still have like fifteen minutes before the first person comes on. Do you want to grab a soda or something?”

Dean nods. “Yeah, sure. I heard they have some new brands in this week. Something about Zombie Brain Juice or something.” Charlie makes a face and shakes her head. “You and your vintage soda.” Dean laughs and takes her hand and leads her to the barista. 

They wait in line and Dean checks his phone, he sees a text from his brother. “Running a little late, be there in about 10.” Dean shoots him a text back and puts his phone away. They reach the counter and Charlie places her order of some kind of vintage root beer and Dean looks at the selection and picks his out. It’s some kind of cherry limeade drink. He pays and they make their way to a table near the front of the stage. Dean sets his case down and takes his baby out. It’s a classic black Gibson, one that his father gave him. Charlie whistles. “I love that guitar! It so screams you!” Dean smiles and nods. He looks up and sees Sam and Jess walking their way. 

“Hey guys! Dean’s really nervous!” Charlie stands up and smiles at Dean, who rolls his eyes at her. She gives Sam one of her famous bear hugs and she grins at Jess. 

“I’m not that nervous. But thanks for coming, you two, it means a lot to me.” Dean hugs his brother and pats him on the back. He moves on to Jess and hugs her too. 

“You’re welcome, Dean. We wouldn’t miss it!” Sam smiles at him and he pushes Jess’s seat out for her to sit in. When she’s situated, he takes a seat next to Dean. 

A man enters the stage and speaks into the microphone. “Hello everyone! It’s great to see such a wonderful turn out! My name is Chuck, and I’ll be your host of tonight’s open mic night! Without further ado, who wants to go first?” A few hands raise and a woman gets called on and she makes her way to the stage. She reads a poem and she quickly sits back down. A few more people go, they have songs or poems. One of them shares a dubstep mix they made and Dean finds himself cringing. Sam lightly punches his arm and he gives Dean his Bitchface number 42. 

“Oh right, you like dubstep, huh?” Dean chuckles and takes a sip. “It still sucks.” Sam sighs and gets up and gets him and Jess some drinks. He soon comes back and he gives Dean this look that screams “Dude, get your ass up there and sing for us.” Dean sighs and when the next act is over, he stands up and makes his way to the stage. Chuck smiles at him and pats him on the back. “Great to see you man, break a leg!” Dean smiles at him and he sits down on the stool and strums a few time to double check that his baby is tuned right. Once he’s content, he looks up at the crowd and smiles. “Uh, my name’s Dean and this is Elastic Heart.” 

He strums out the first notes and he looks out into the crowd and tries not to get nervous. He starts singing and he feels his nervousness leaving him gradually. Dean picked the song because of the emotions in it and the way it made him feel. He always seemed to bounce back from anything that was thrown at him. He came out of the closet 5 years ago and his father wasn’t accepting at first. That was a hard moment in his life because he had always wanted to make his father proud, so the moment that he didn’t, he wasn’t sure what to do. John did come around and they still talk on a regular basis. 

Dean continued to sing and he got to the chorus and he looked up at the crowd and smiled because they were really getting into it. He was halfway into the second verse when he saw a pair of cobalt-blue eyes staring at him. He almost messed up the chord he was playing because he was so captivated by them. He took in more of the man’s features and he noticed that the man was definitely Dean’s type. He had dark hair, he was fit, definitely had some toned arms, which were a huge turn on for Dean. 

Dean moved on to the second chorus, keeping his eyes on the man. The man smiled at him and gave him a knowing look. Dean smiled back and played a little bit of a guitar solo that he improvised. He sang the chorus once more and soon finished the song. 

The crowd started clapping very enthusiastically and he stood and bowed. He started to move his way back towards his seat when he noticed that the guy was right next to him, he smiled at him. The man looked up at him and gave him a piece of paper. “I would very much like to get to know you.” Dean nodded and pocketed the number. “Same here, do you want to meet up somewhere after this is done? I’m free tonight.” The man nodded. “Yes, I would like that. My name is Castiel, and you are Dean.” Dean nodded and blushed because he was just about ready to introduce himself to the man when he realized that he spoke his name right before the performance. 

Dean looked over at his table and he noticed that there was an extra chair next to his. “Do you want to come and sit with me? I’ll introduce you to my best friend, brother and his fiancé.” 

Castiel nodded and stood up and walked next to Dean. When they arrived at his table, Sam gave him a curious look and rolled his eyes. Charlie was grinning and she stood up and shook Castiel’s hand. “Hello, I’m Castiel, Dean’s new acquaintance.” Charlie squealed and grinned at Dean. Castiel nodded when Dean introduced him to everyone at the table. They soon sat down and smiled at each other.

Another person made their way to the stage and the crowd quieted down. The next few performances were poems and a couple of songs. Dean was quite aware of how close and he and Castiel were. He could feel Castiel’s warm body heat and he noticed that he was leaning in closer to him. Dean didn’t change his posture, he just went with it and hoped that Cas didn’t mind. 

It was the final performance when Castiel slowly put his hand on Dean’s and squeezed it. Dean looked over at him and smiled. He squeezed back and let their hands stay connected. He didn’t notice that both Sam and Charlie had seen this and were giving each other looks. Sam was worried that Dean was going too fast, he barely knew this guy. Charlie was happy for Dean, and she was excited for her friend. 

When the performance was finished, the group got up and said their goodbyes. Dean and Castiel were still holding hands as they made their way to the exit. Once they got out into the cold, they subconsciously moved closer to each other. Dean looked over at Cas and smiled, “So my car is over here, where do you want to go?” Castiel looked up at Dean and blushed a little. “I walked here, so I can go with you wherever. Do you want to go to your place?” Dean nodded and gripped Cas’ hand a little tighter as he led him to his car. Once they got inside, Dean leaned closer to Cas and pulled him in for a kiss. Castiel hummed contently and deepened the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut ahead. This is my first smut scene. I've RP'ed smut before, so I kind of just stuck with what I knew.

Several minutes went by as Dean and Castiel made out. Dean felt Castiel shiver and he broke away and smiled at him. "I'll get the heater on and we'll get going." Castiel smiled thankfully and looked around the car and whistled. 

"I like this automobile a lot. It reminds me of your guitar." Dean nodded and smiled as he got the heater adjusted. 

"Yeah, she was my father's car as well. Both were very dear to him and sometimes during holidays we still play for the family. Uh, my parents live in Kansas, where I was raised. Sam's my only sibling and I moved here when he went off to college." Castiel smiled at Dean and nodded. 

"I moved here a few years ago with my brother, Gabriel. We come from a big family, I have 4 other brothers and one sister. Most of us are pretty spread out among the states but my family is from Illinois. Gabriel and I moved out here so I could go to college and he opened up his own candy shop." Dean grinned at that and put the car into gear and backed out of the parking space. He drove through downtown and onto a highway. A few minutes later they were in a suburb and Castiel was looking around with curious eyes. Dean parked in a driveway in front of a medium sized one story house and he looked over at Castiel once he shut the engine off. "So, do you want to see where things go and I could take you back to your place later tonight?" 

Castiel looked at him for several seconds and Dean became a little nervous. Castiel smiled and took his hand again. "We can see how the next few hours go and maybe I can spend the night here with you, if that's okay?" Dean nodded and leaned foreword to kiss him sensually. 

They soon made their way inside Dean's house and Dean offered Castiel a drink. "I've really gotten into hard root beer for some reason. Sam wanted me to try it and I became hooked." Castiel smiled and took one and looked around the kitchen as they walked into the living room. They sat together on the couch and put their drinks aside. Castiel pressed up closer to Dean and started kissing him. He put his hand into Deans' and they opened their mouths and deepened the kiss. Dean moaned a little and smiled into the kiss. He broke away from it and smiled at Castiel. 

"I haven't really done this in a while and I don't usually bring men home with me." Castiel nodded and kissed him again.

"We can go as far as you are comfortable, Dean. As I watched you perform I had this feeling like I should introduce myself to you and get to know you." He kissed Dean again and they moved so they were laying across the couch with Castiel on top of Dean. They continued to kiss and the passion between them was sizzling to the surface. Both were moaning and Castiel whimpered softly when their hips were pressed closer together. He could feel Dean's erection against his and Dean thrusted up into him, coaxing a moan from Castiel's lips. Castiel pulled away panting and looked into Dean's eyes. "Do you want to go move to your bedroom?" Dean nodded and Castiel got off him and looked down at Dean. "I would like to spend the night, if that's okay." 

Dean stood up and put his hands into Castiel's hands. "I would like that too, Cas." He moved to lock up the house and he took Castiel's hand and led him to his bedroom. He sat on the bed next to Castiel and they started to kiss. As they made out they moved to take off their shirts and they laid down on the bed and shared more passionate kisses. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and he licked his lips. "I want to take this as far as we can go." He moaned and moved his hips with Castiel's movements. 

Castiel looked at him with fire in his eyes and he nodded. "Do you have supplies? I'm clean but it would be best if we used a condom." Dean nodded and got up and walked to his dresser and pulled out his bottle of lubricant and a few condoms. He took off his pants and slid back into the bed. Castiel started kissing his neck and biting softly. He slowly moved down Dean's body and he sucked one of Dean's nipples into his mouth. Dean moaned loudly.

"Damn, Cas. Uh, just so you know, I'm clean too." Castiel nodded and continued his way down Dean's body. He undid his own pants and shimmied out of them and kicked them off the bed. He started to lick and suck Dean's hip bones, leading down to the waistband of his boxers. He slowly took them off and took in the sight of the beautiful man beneath him. He flicked his tongue out and licked the precome off of Dean's tip. Dean moaned out and tried to stay still. Castiel licked him a few more times before gripping the base of Dean's length and taking his tip into his mouth. He brought his tongue down and licked his shaft while he bobbed his head up and down. When Castiel started sucking, Dean whimpered and bucked his hips up a little. "Cas, I'm getting close." 

Castiel licked him a few more times and he stopped. He moved back up Dean's body and kissed him. Dean moaned when he could taste himself on Castiel's lips. "How do you want to do this?" He looked into Castiel's eyes and kissed him again. 

"I want you inside of me, Dean." Dean helped Castiel take his boxers off and a he spread Castiel's legs and moved his head in closer. He gave Castiel a smoldering look before he started to lick at Castiel's entrance. Castiel cried out in surprise and gripped the sheets. "Dean!" Dean chuckled and coated his finger with lube and brought it up next to his tongue. He slowly opened Castiel up and added a second finger. He looked up at Castiel's face, happy to see him blissed out. He put more lube on his fingers and added a third finger and stretched him further. He pulled his fingers out when he thought that Castiel was stretched enough. 

Dean opened a condom packet and rolled one over his length. He coated himself with lube and he moved closer to Castiel and kissed him. He lined up with Castiel's entrance and slowly pushed in. He let Castiel slowly adjust to each inch. He soon bottomed out and moaned at how tight Castiel was around him. He kissed Castiel again and started to slowly move. Castiel soon met each thrust and thrust back, making Dean go deeper inside of him. Castiel cried out when Dean brushed his prostrate. Dean bit Castiel's neck and moved faster, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. 

Castiel was moaning out Dean's name and a string of cuss words when he could feel himself nearly reach his climax. "Come with me Dean, I'm so close!" He kissed Dean with gusto as they both moved faster. Castiel came with a shout and Dean started to move faster as he felt Castiel's walls clinch down around him. He soon came and slowly stopped thrusting. He pulled out and threw the condom away and he laid next to Castiel trying to catch his breath. He reached for some Kleenexes and wiped Castiel's come off his body. When they were situated, Dean brought the blankets up over them and snuggled up into Castiel. 

"That was amazing, Cas." He sighed and kissed Castiel softly. Cas hummed in agreement and got comfortable. They both soon fell into a dreamless sleep, having some of the best sleep they have had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I might do at least one more chapter for the morning after, not sure yet how far I want this to go.


End file.
